Dantes Journey
by Drop the bass 39
Summary: Dante has been deathly afraid of pokemon his entire life, but will being saved by two legendary pokemon help him over come his fear and start his journey? First fanfic may contain lemon and/or anthro but will contain cynthia x OC, legendaries x OC, and gym leaders x OC. first fanfic so i hope you guys enjoy
1. Chapter 1 survival

Dantes' journey

Notes: this story takes place during the pokemon anime but ashes journeys are a TV show, all the characters still exist and are approximately the same age as the show. The region it takes place in is the unova league (also my first fanfiction). I will try to be as accurate as possible if i mess up please forgive me. This story will contain most likely dante x cynthia (maybe some of the other female gym leaders). Will likely contain lemons (if you guys say you dont like lemons i wont make lemons) i could make them anthro if you like, but the lemons will most likely be with the more femine/human looking pokemon. will also contain legendaries and pokemon not normally found in unova AND NO YAOI OR YURI  
"speech"  
"poke speech"  
'thought'  
'poke thought'  
*sound*

I also do not own pokemon or any character except Dante

I was sitting in my room watching reruns of ash and his friends taking on the Unova league. I always thought it was so cool to be able to go on an adventure through the regions with friends and ... pokemon. 'Man pokemon are so graceful yet i nearly shit myself at the sight of a pidgey.' *sigh* I was taught from an early age to fear pokemon, all about how they are evil and only want to hurt us, i knew it wasn't true but the message stuck. *knocks* 'oh shit'  
"Dante what the hell are you watching?" asked my mom as i fumbled for the remote to change the channel.  
"n-nothing mom," i stuttered.  
"I know you were watching pokemon again," mom sternly said, "and you know what we say about that"  
"mom, I want to become a pokemon trainer," i spurted out. I covered my mouth after the phrase hoping i could catch the phrase before my mom heard it.  
She got up visibly red from anger and slapped me, and hard i might add.  
"There is no way in hell i'm letting you do that, especially after what happened to your grandfather and father."

I guess i should explain, my grandfather died "by accounts of the pokemon league" saving people from the battles between Groudon and Kygore. but he actually died sealing both Groudon and Kygore in the hall of origins. My father died however even more heroically, he saved everyone by ending the creation of portals to the opposite world that were ripping apart reality by sacrificing himself to appease Giratina.  
I sat on my bed holding my right cheek crying, hoping to Arceus that i would some how be able to start my training journey.

3 weeks later

I woke from my dream to the smell of smoke, i was slightly dazed and stepped out of bed hoping mom hadn't burnt breakfast again, but it was one in the morning. I slowly approached the hallway and started to feel an intense heat. I realized i was in the middle of my burning house. the closest town was anville town and that was a good 10 miles away, there was no way i was going to be able to get out of this one. my mom was calling for me from what i could tell was the kitchen, i couldn't hear her over the thunderous crackle of the fire. I gulped as i realized there was only one way out, the drop from my three story bedroom window with nothing but a vertical drop.

A mile away sat two legendaries in a meadow that frequented during the spring months, Suicune raised from her slumber and woke her female companion, "Raikou there is a large fire destroying a house" said Suicune  
"thats cool" said Raikou attempting to lay back down  
"No its not now get up were going to help" Suicune said sternly  
"Fine" replied Raikou, the two pokemon sprinted straight for the inferno. they reached a large house, nearly four stories, and saw a woman in her late thirties crying on the lawn praying for what they heard to be her son to be okay. The two pokemon sensed an aura in the house. The two legendaries looked at each other and nodded. They both sprinted into the house past the flames that Suicune put out as they ran,they finally reached Dantes' room. when they entered the room they saw a 15 year old boy (approximately 5' 11" athletic build, short hair and striking grey/blue eyes).  
dantes eyes widened as he saw the two legendaries, he used his legs to back away from them. He started yelling "please don't hurt me" repeatedly, suicune rolled her eyes and grabbed the teen by the back of his t-shirt. Dante started kicking and fussing about in her grip 'man this child is annoying'. They finally reached the front door of the manor and let go of dante who immediately ran to his crying mother.  
The two had there touching reunion as Suicune and Raikou watched, both Dante and his mother got up and walked over to the legendaries, Dante standing slightly behind his mother. "How can i ever thank you for this?" asked Dantes' mother "its fine," Said Suicune "But why were you afraid of us, umm" "Dante," He finished " and I was always taught to fear pokemon"  
"Why" asked Suicune  
"well," answered "my mom didn't want me to go on my journey like my father and grandfather because they were killed while helping pokemon."  
Both pokemon looked with shock at my mother as she looked a the ground ashamed of what she had done. Raikou asked "what will you do now that you can't live in your home?"  
"we will camp here for the night until we can go to anville town in the morning to get a place to stay" answered my mom. True to my moms word two tents were set up with some supplies my mom found in the barely burnt garage.  
It was a cold April night and dante had no blankets to sleep with since he gave the only blanket to his mother since she knew she hated the cold more than he did. Dante was shivering uncontrollably as he drifted in and out of sleep. Suicune saw this and decided she could help, she motioned for Raikou to follow her. She pulled the down the zipper of the tent to find Dante asleep but still shivering. The legendaries laid down beside Dante, one on each side, Dante clung to both legendaries for the warmth he so desperately needed.


	2. Chapter 2 the journey begins

Chapter 2

Notes: I do not own pokemon or any characters except Dante. I always hated how legendary pokemon were defeated so easily in the anime, so in this story they are going to be overpowered as fuck, but i have an idea so dante doesn't use his legendaries (kind of a spoiler, but if you didn't see it coming you are blind). Sorry about the grammar, sorry if anything doesn't really 'fit' its like 12:00 AM and i just came back from a party. I decided to name Dantes mom Janis, no idea why it just feels right. Suicune can create aura spheres that can help Dante understand pokemon.

Dante still half asleep rolled over and grabbed the warm and extremely soft pokemon next to him, he didn't realize it was a pokemon until he heard a low purr. His eyes shot open to see he was spooning (haha spooning) the legendary Suicune, he tried to bolt for the entrance of the tent but clumsily tripped over Raikous outstretched leg. He tumbled out of the tent with a terrible racket waking both legendary pokemon and his mother. Both legendaries walked out of the tent and stared curiously at the nearly hyperventilating human 'why is he still so afraid of us?' asked Suicune to herself 'you think saving his life and keeping him warm he would finally trust us!' Janis quickly walks over and picks up her son and dusts him off "these two amazing pokemon save your life from a fire and stop you from freezing to death the least you could do is trust them!" "i'm so sorry" said Dante putting his head down in shame and embarrassment. The two legendaries approached slowly and started to rub against him "its okay," They say nearly simultaneously. Dante blushes and stiffens from the contact of the legendaries (not that kind of stiffen). *cough* the three look up to see Dante's mom awkwardly standing looking at them.

"well, what are you gonna do now that you saved us" asked Janis  
"well i would like to take Dante on a journey so he can learn to trust pokemon" said Suicune. " As long as you keep him safe i have no problems with it" said Janis "wait i just remembered, take my old team and gear, please don't let them out here I can't bear to see there faces after how i betrayed and forgot about them." Janis ran to the garage and slipped in, she was gone for five minutes before she came back out with a pack filled with old pokemon gear and potions. "this is nearly everything you will need for your journey" said janis " there are still a few things you need so head to Nimbasa city to get them and while you're at it face elsa the gym leader"

"so are you gonna capture us" asked Raikou with a small grin "y-yeah sure whatever you like" said Dante tripping over his words trying to get out two pokeballs, which he ended up dropping. "For the love of Arceus" said Raikou "we will just do it ourselves" The two legendaries walked up and put their noses to the buttons of two pokeballs that Dante dropped. They both blinked and moved once then stayed still signifying a capture. Dante closed his mouth he couldn't believe how everything was turning out so quickly. He let out the two legendaries and ran over to hug his mom "thank you so much mom, i won't disappoint you" choked out Dante

"I know you wont" said janis shedding a couple tears. Dante broke away from the hug and ran after his pokemon who were already starting to head toward Nimbasa city. The three of the them walked for hours just chit chatting about sights they have seen and things they have done. The trio walked into a clearing with about an hour till sundown. "lets set up camp" said dante in an excited and cheerful tone. The camp site and fire were set up in nearly half an hour. "well i guess we should meet the rest of the team" Cheered Dante, as he sat on a fallen log to release the three pokeballs.

The first was a large and powerful looking Lopunny, the next was a tall, slender, Blaziken, and finally a taller than average Lucario. The Lopunny (about 5'7") yawned and looked around and finally saw her new trainer, she cheered "oh a cute boy," not realizing he could understand her, she tackled him off the log and started to hug him. The Blaziken (6'2") walked over and grabbed the Lopunny and lifted her off the stunned trainer. "I know he is cute but you can't go tackling him like that, you traumatized the poor kid!" The Lucario (5'10") sat on the ground and laughed "why are you laughing?" asked the confused Blaziken "you know he can hear you right?" said the Lucario between laughs. The blazikens face became one of horror, and so did the Lopunny as they looked down at the blushing Dante.

Suicune cut the pokespeech understanding as she addressed the team members "This is your new trainer Dante, he has a great distrust of pokemon mostly due to the way he is raised. oh yeah and he is mine and Raikous if you try anything funny before we get our chance i swear being denied by him will be the least of your problems. Do you understand me?" all three pokemon gulped and nodded at the statement. Dante was returned his pokespeech understanding. "What was that about" Dante asked Suicune. "oh i was telling them about how you distrusted pokemon and how they should try to be courteous to your feelings." Suicune quickly replied, all pokemon nodded. Dante chatted with all the pokemon before he yawned "wow its late, better be hitting the hay, oh yeah you can can sleep out side your pokeballs if you want" Dante then crawls into his tent then followed by Suicune and Raikou.


	3. Chapter 3 first city

**Notes: The filler job is filled, (hahaha see what i did there? *everyone rolls eyes*) by jcraft he is awesome with this stuff, he didn't get to completely edit this chapter since i kinda rushed him, but big shout out to him though. Thanks for the 400+ views, you guys are awesome. That is all, carry on.**

Dante woke up to the warm affectionate licking of Suicune, He giggled and rolled over and nearly bumped noses with Raikou. "Oh fuck," screamed Dante, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Raikou and Suicune snickered at the overreaction of their human. "Well I'm awake now. let's go have breakfast." Dante said to his pokemon. Dante rolled forward and unzipped the opening to the dark green tent. When Dante had dragged the zipper almost halfway down he heard a sound and glanced up to see a brown blur streaking towards him. "Oh not again." said Dante as Lopunny tackled him to the floor of the tent. Straddling Dante's chest She looked down and smiled, "So when do we get breakfast, I'm starving" Dante chuckled "Well I was just getting up to feed you guys." As Lopunny clambering off Dante she noticed the death glares coming from Suicune and Raikou. Lopunny tempted the beasts by sticking her tongue out at them. Dante was the first out of the tent which left Lopunny alone with the two legendaries. Growling Raikou snapped at Lopunny causing her to jump out of the tent and latch onto Dante's back.

"Woah, You're friendly today." Dante said as he rubbed the soft cheeks of Lopunny with his right hand causing her to purr with delight and pleasure. Dante walked past both Blaziken and Lucario who both looked up and greeted him. "Hey master!" said both of them simultaneously. "Hey." Dante replied, walking to his bag. Dante Opened up the large grey book bag and pulled out the big bag of poke chow he fed them from yesterday. 'Wow this thing will probably only last one more meal' thought Dante, 'Better stop at Mistralton City to restock.' Dante put out the bowls of food for the pokemon who happily munched down on the chow. Dante sat on log near the tent and decide to munch down on a few Pomeg Berries.

Once breakfast was eaten and the campsite was packed up Dante and team headed to Mistralton City. Lucario, Blaziken, and Lopunny walked behind Dante and the two legendaries walked on either side of him.

As the team neared the outskirts of the city, Dante turned to his team, "better go back inside your pokeballs" He said. "Do we have to" whined Raikou. "It's for your safety not mine." replied Dante as he sucked the two legendaries inside their pokeballs. "Now that their gone," said lucario as she climbed up dante's arm to sit on his shoulders "I can do this.' "AAAAHHHH I wanted to do that." said Lopunny with a sad expression, "You can do it later." replied Dante. The team entered entered the city and headed along the paved streets to the the large pokemart/pokemon center. The double door slid open to reveal the pristine white interior of the pokemon center and lounge area. Dante Was used to seeing the insides of the build is by now and wasn't fazed with his surrounding. Walking up to the desk he asked, "Can I buy some pokechow?" "Why of course" replied the nurse. Standing up she strode over to the storage room and unlocked the door. She returned lugging a heavy bag of pokechow. "Thank you, do you know where the gym is?" asked Dante after paying for the pokechow. Before Nurse Joy could answer a voice from behind Dante said "I can take you to the gym." "Could you really?" asked Dante as he turned around.

"Of course, I am the gym leader. Names Skyla." The girl said, holding out her hand for a shake.. Dante was too entranced to notice as his eyes ran over her revealing blue outfit and beautiful red hair that cascaded down the side of her face. "Like what you see?" asked skyla, slightly blushing. The Lucario on Dante's shoulder Reached down and closed his mouth. "Huh, oh sorry kinda spaced out there." Dante said as he reached out and shook her hand while scratching Lucario's ear. "So what your name?" Sklya asked. "Dante." He replied. "Ok then Dante lets head to the gym" said Skyla enthusiastically.

The two jogged over to the gym halfway across the town. Dante reached the gym and collapsed in the lobby "h-hold on, time out" panted Dante. "wow youre out of shape, you're gonna need to work on that to keep up with me," winked Skyla. Dante being so dense didn't even notice "so you wanna battle now" asked Dante pumped to about to be in his first battle. The two teens walked out onto the field, "Where's the referee?" asked Dante. "there is no referee for most pokemon matches." replied Skyla, "well since your obviously new to this, the rules are a three on three battle with substitutions. you got it?" Dante noded and Skyla threw out her Swoobat. Dante threw out Blaziken "Blaziken flamethrower" Dante yells. Before either teen could blink the flames shot from Blazikens hands and engulfed the Swoobat. The Swoobat fell to the ground with swirls for eyes. Both trainers mouthes dropped to the floor, "wow, mom you've been holding out on me," said Dante.

Blaziken realizing how shocked Dante was turned around and hugged him "did you see that?" asked blaziken as she snuggled against Dante. "wow Blaziken really likes you" said Skyla giggling a little. "yeah" Dante spurted trying to wiggle out of Blazikens death hug. Blaziken finally lets go of Dante. "You won't be that lucky with my next pokemon, Go Ufezazant" yelled Skyla as she threw her pokeball. " I think i'm gonna have to go with Lopunny this time." Dante replied as he threw out her pokeball. Skyla's Ufezant smirked at the Lopunny thinking it was going to be an easy fight "i'll go easy on ya babe" . Lopunny hearing the Unfezant's cocky words made Lopunny boil over with anger 'no one underestimates me, especially not some punk ass ufezant'. Lopunny without orders from Dante shot an ice beam freezing the bird where it stood, she then proceeded to use tackle on the frozen bird. The ice cracks revealing an unconscious Ufezant. "okay I don't need to see anymore of this" said Skyla "you've shown you deserve this badge." Skyla walks over and hands Dante the badge. Dante grabs the badge and pulls Skyla in for a hug. Skyla pushes Dante away but before Dante can ask why she pushed him away she plants a passionate kiss on Dante's lips. Skyla's tongue pushes against Dante's lips, Dante opens his mouth and enters her mouth with his tongue exploring the new warm cavern. The tongues battle for dominance between mouths, Skyla being more experienced beats Dante until they finally pull apart panting for air.

(sex scene cut due to possible ban) (may be posted later as a one shot)(Dante x skyla just use your imagination)

Both Dante and Skyla clean themselves up and lay down in bed surrounded by each others arms. "I love you Dante" whispers Skyla, "I love you too" Dante whispers back as they fall asleep in each others loving embrace.


	4. Chapter 4 the camp

**Chapter 4**

**Notes: The filler job is filled, (hahaha see what i did there? *everyone rolls eyes*) by jcraft he is awesome with this stuff, he didn't get to completely edit this chapter since i kinda rushed him, but big shout out to him though. Thanks for the 400+ views, you guys are awesome. I do not own pokemon or any character except Dante. I will not be posting any sex scenes, they will be posted on deviantart the link will be up later. That is all, carry on.**

After finishing dessert and paying the team left town "So what do you guys wanna do?" questioned Dante. "Well I thought we could continue on our journey" said Lucario. "Anybody have any complaints to that suggestion?" asked Dante. The five pokemon shook their heads. "Alright lets head to Driftveil city and get our second badge!" Dante said happily. They had only traveled twenty three miles when the until came across a grassy knowledge next to the shore of a lake. "Wow, that amazing looking!" Said Dante. Other travels shared the sentiment, as in the clearing were a group of seventeen tents. "Do you wanna make camp guys?" Dante inquired. "As long as I get something to eat" replied Raikou, Dante chuckled, he always enjoyed Raikou's chill attitude. The group could smell the multiple lunches being cooked, Dante was drooling at the smell of all the stews and meats being cooked. They walked through the campsites and chose a area a little ways off from the main group. "I'm tired, This look like a good enough spot?" Dante asked, "Sure does." replied Lucario, "I like it too!" added Lopunny. Dante unpacked all his materials and built the tent. "Well since we're making camp here's the jobs," Dante said "Lucario, Blaziken, you two get fire wood, Lopunny can you get some berries for the stew, Suicune and Raikou you two protect the tent while i get some water for the stew." All the pokemon nodded to show the understood commands and as soon as Dante finished they left to do their jobs.

Dante walked to the lake with stew pot in hand. He reached down and was filling his pot with water when he saw the reflection of a face behind him. He turned around quickly and was startled to see three faces instead of the one. The three faces belonged to three young women who giggled at Dante's reaction upon seeing them. "Eep! Who are you guys?" Dante asked nervously, "Oh i'm so sorry," The tall blonde said "I'm Alyssa, and this is Diana and April" she said gesturing to a blunette and shorter blonde respectively.

Alyssa looked to be about eighteen and stood close to six foot with a back hurting rack and a butt that would make MC hammer sing. Her hair was liquid gold, catching the sunlight as the occasional gust of wind tussled her hair. She wore black yoga pants that hugged her thighs and hips and a white jogging jacket with gold trim. Diana was probably in her mid-teens with a hour glass figure, Toned legs accented by a small pert butt and chest mounds not quite as big as her older companion's. Her long hair was blue with white streaks and she wore leggings that hugged her cute butt and a white dress/skirt. April was probably the same age as Diana and also had a hour glass figure but even more so than the other two, long legs topped with a large butt, D cup breasts. Her hair was Brunette, and she wore a north face jacket with pink trim.

"ah okay?" Dante said, the girls giggled at his confusion "well im just gonna leave now..." Dante squeezed past the strange girls and hauled ass back to camp. 'what the fuck were they doing.' Dante asked himself as he walked up to the campsite. "nice job with the fire and berries guys" Dante said proudly. The pokemon all nodded proudly at their accomplishments. Dante put in all the ingredients in the water and started it cooking. Suicune using her nose pushed up logs for the group to sit on, once everyone was comfortable the group started chatting about what they were going to do in Driftveil City and how much fun they would have in Nimbasa city.

Dante was happily talking to Lucario until he heard familiar giggles. 'oh fuck, not now, not in front of Suicune" Dante cursed as he was tapped on the shoulder. Dante turned around to see the three girls from earlier "oh hey..." said Dante nervously. "oh my god we've been looking for you for like an hour" said Alyssa a little annoyed. "oh I'm so sorry" said Dante nervously glancing at Suicune. 'what, she isn't even in the slightest bit jealous? what the hell?' Dante screamed inside. "its all good" yelled april as she wrapped her arms around Dante, Dante blushed at the attention he was receiving. "aahh do you want something to eat" Dante asked as he brushed off April to check the stew. "sure" the three replied, Dante served all the pokemon and people and sat down to enjoy the meal he made. The next few hours were spent talking about journeys and adventures each of the group had.

Before anyone realized it was sunset, "oh that reminds me, most of the reason we came over was because our tent got burnt to a crisp can we bunk with you?" asked Alyssa. "I don't think there is enough room in their for all of us" Dante replied. "nonsense that tent can fit four" replied Diana. "well there aren't just four that would sleep in the tent" Dante said as he pointed at Suicune and Raikou. "come on just kick the mutts out" yelled Alyssa. "okay thats enough" yelled Suicune "I can handel you flirting with Dante but there is no way in hell you're taking my spot in the tent!" Alyssa's face turned red as a tomato "you insolent worm after all i have done for you, this is how you repay me?" yelled Alyssa as she stormed off dragging April and Diana who fussed in her arms about not wanting to leave. "what the hell was that about?" questioned Dante. "It doesn't concern you" yelled Suicune, "i'm sorry i was just confused" whispered Dante. *sigh* "its fine, lets just go to bed" said Suicune as she nestled under his arm and lead him to the tent. Dante fell asleep exactly like the first night of his journey, between the warm bodies of Suicune and Raikou.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Notes:i do not own pokemon or any characters except my OC, were back with dante's journey wooh. that is all carry on.

"oh fuck" dante groaned as he stretched, he looked over to see Raikou and Suicune still sleeping. Dante chuckled, he thought the "big bad" legendaries were cute when they slept. Dante snuck out the front of the tent trying not wake the legendaries, he saw the three other pokemon nuzzling next to the tent sleeping. Dante chuckled again 'wow we must be the weirdest team ever.' Dante walked to his bag got the food and bowls and filled them for when the pokemon woke.

Dante took the short walk to the lake with a towel, once he reached the lake " I guess this is good as any place" Said Dante as he striped his shirt revealing his chiseled abs and chest, Dante didn't do sports but he did keep fit by lifting weights. Dante not wanting any one to see him naked left on his boxers and went for a swim in the brisk water. Dante after a refreshing swim got out of the water and sat near the lake just waiting to air dry a little.

Dante heard a rustle from the tall grass next to him, he scanned over the grass to find the source of the noise. Danced glanced over a pair of blue eyes watching him from the grass, as soon as Dante's gaze went back to the lake the creature jumped from the grass and tackled him. Dante screamed like a little girl as Alyssa tackled him. She giggled as she heard Dante's cry, Dante on the other hand was pissed. "hey Dante" said Alyssa happily, still on top of Dante with her D cups pushing into his face, "can you get off of me Alyssa?" asked Dante. Dante was trying to suppress a boner as Alyssa's breasts were shoved in his face and her hands were all over his bare chest and stomach. "No" answered Alyssa playfully as she started to straddle Dante's chest. "aaahhh what are you doing?" Dante asked nervously. "don't worry" said Alyssa seductively. "aaahhh I don't think Suicune is gonna like this" said Dante timidly. "Don't worry about that over grown mutt" whispered Alyssa into Dante's ear, he shivered as he felt her breath on his neck. Alyssa leaned over and kissed Dante passionately, she kept attacking his lips trying to gain entrance into his mouth.

Dante opened his mouth as a powerful jet of water knocked Alyssa into the water. Dante laughed at his attackers misfortune. Suicune walked up to Dante eyeing Alyssa the entire time. "for your information this is how you kiss a man" said Suicune as she turned her head and passionately kissed Dante who even though shocked melted into the kiss in seconds. their tongues battled for dominance in each others mouths, the kiss lasted for a minute before Dante pulled away to catch his breath. Suicune smirked at Alyssa to show she had won. Alyssa seethed with rage, "there is gonna be consequences for that" Said Alyssa through her bared teeth.

Dante walked between them, "you both need to calm the fuck down," Dante said in a scolding tone "Isn't there a better way to settle this?" "no because i'm the alpha and i need to show this mutt who's the boss" said Alyssa obviously still pissed. "I saw him first" growled Suicune, "well technically i saw him first" Alyssa answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "we both know thats bullshit" said Suicune. Diana walked out with April following behind, "technically i saw him before both of you" said Diana in a smug tone. "no one fucking asked you" replied Alyssa. "well if we're going by who saw him first then i should get him" said Diana. "what the fuck are you guys talking about?" asked Dante confused. Suicune sighed "well if you should know" started Suicune who was interrupted by Alyssa "Don't you dare fucking tell him!" "why the hell not?" asked Suicune "afraid if he knew the truth he wouldn't accept you." "you're on a slippery slope" said April as she walked up to Suicune "Alyssa is really mad, i would just let her have this one without a fight" "she always gets what she wants! why can't i get this one?" questioned Suicune. Alyssa smirked "because i'm the alpha and i get what i want" Suicune sighed "fine you can have him this one time" Suicune said obviously defeated. Alyssa squealed and grabbed Dante, "your mine for right now." Dante was dragged by Alyssa to the tent, Dante kept looking back at Suicune who was obviously sad at her defeat.

Alyssa brought Dante in to a kiss and was disappointed to find Dante didn't return the kiss. "did you not like the kiss?" asked Alyssa sad that Dante didn't return her affections. Dante sighed "it's just... Suicune has been waiting a long time to be in your place first." Alyssa started to think about what she could do to make Dante happier but still make herself happy, then it hit her. "Suicune can you come here for a minute" said Alyssa. Suicune slowly walked over, "what is it?" mumbled Suicune. "well if you're gonna act like that then I don't think we will share Dante" answered Alyssa. both Dante and Suicune looked up confused at the statement. Alyssa smiled and said "you wanna share him?" Suicune got excited and said "of course, i have waited nearly eleven years for this" Alyssa walked into the tent and motioned for the other two to enter.

Once in the tent Alyssa proceeded to undress Dante while he passionately made out with Suicune, Alyssa after undressing Dante undressed herself. "lets let the fun begin" said Alyssa seductively

(Dante X Suicune X Alyssa)(will have a link to the deviant art oneshot later)

Suicune licked up the remnants of what happened in the tent off the three of them. Dante laughed as he was licked all over. Dante once clean put on his clothes and exited the tent followed by Suicune and Alyssa. Dante stopped in front of the group that sat near the fire, "where the hell were you guys when Suicune and Alyssa were fighting?" the four pokemon looked at Dante, "well we didn't have a part in their the plan so we just hung out in the forest" said Lucario nonchalantly. Dante turned around "that was a plan?" he asked incredulously. "well yeah" said Alyssa "me and Suicune made the plan while you slept, why else do you think Diana and April weren't with me for a while" Dante was speechless and everyone seemed happy with the result of the plan, especially Alyssa and Suicune. "well how was he?" asked April and Lopunny simultaneously. Dante blushed a deep red when the two eager girls asked the question. "lets just say i couldn't keep an entire thought during it" said Alyssa "what about you Suicune, how was it for you?" asked Blaziken. "it was all i dreamed of and more" said Suicune happily. "so are you gonna be traveling with us?" asked Dante. "after that, then hell yeah" said Alyssa happily. "okay, so lets get going then" Said Dante as he packed up his stuff and the group took off for Driftveil City.


	6. Chapter 6 Passion

Chapter 6

Notes: i do not own pokemon, only my OCs. up to seven hundred views wooh! thanks so much guys. that is all carry on.

The group reached the edge of Driftveil City just as dusk arrived. 'We made pretty good time.' Dante thought to himself. The group entered the city with the three girls clinging to Dante's arms, which got some stares and a blush from Dante. The Pokemon trailed close behind, disgruntled because the girls had all his attention. "Are you guys tired?" Asked Dante, turning around to face the Pokemon. Everyone indicated but Sucuine indicated no, Suicune still being tired from her and Dante romp in the bedroom. Dante sighed "Well you and Raikou don't need to fight, the rest of the team is strong enough to sweep any gym!" The girls blushed from the compliment. "Well, let's go win ourselves a badge!" Dante said as he lead the group to the gym.

After ten minutes of wandering lost the girls finally stopped a person on the street to ask for directions. "See i told you I'd find it... eventually" said Dante slightly proud when the arrived at the gym. "You're so bad at directions, I'm surprised we aren't stuck on top of a mountain" said Raikou, who was grinning. "I think my sense of direction is pretty good." said Dante defensively. "Pffft" Alyssa snorted, "If it weren't for me then you would still be stuck in that forest." "Don't flatter yourself!" said Dante "I would have got out of there, anyway lets just go fight the gym leader." The group walked up to the door and when it opened they were greeted by a cowboy, complete with chaps and a ten gallon hat. "Oh, you must be here to challenge the gym, well I'm Clay" said Clay, sounding like he was in a hurry. Dante was a tad surprised by collected himself, "Ok then, well I'm Dante." Clay nodded, "listen Dante I'm very busy and need to get a lot done so we're gonna have a two on two battle out here" Clay said bluntly. "Oh, okay." said Dante as he and clay walked over to a clearing near the gym.

"Even though I'm busy I'm gonna go easy on you." said Clay. "I wouldn't want it any other way." Dante said confidently. Clay smirked "GO Palpitoad!" A blue frog with what looked liked tumors in the front and sides of its head appeared in the field. "Well I guess its you Lopunny" Dante motioned for Lopunny to come forward. "You're at a disadvantage" Clay said monotone. "Well that's how you get better." Dante said smiling. "I like your attitude Dante"Clay grinned also. "Your move Clay." Dante replied. "Bull doze." commanded Clay. "Dizzy punch then jump kick" Dante said calmly. Lopunny's fist grew bright and punched Palpitoad as he approached with his attack. The blue pokemon was pushed back and thrown onto his back. As he got up Lopunny jumped and landed on his face knocking him out cold. Clay was surprised that this adorable pokemon could pack that much power. "Well, since you took out palpitoad with such ease I guess I need to get a better pokemon, Excadrill i choose you, your move first Dante." "Bounce." Dante commanded. "Dodge." Clay said quickly. The excadrill tried to jump out of the way of the bounce but wasn't quick enough, Lopunny landed directly on its head causing a knockout.

"wow thats a powerful Lopunny" said Clay amazed "i guess you deserve this." Clay walked over and handed his badge to Dante. "thank you sir" Dante replied. "no problem" Clay replied and ran inside his gym to what ever he was doing before. "well you did great" Dante said as he gave Lopunny a hug, she squealed with delight at Dante's show of affection. "since you did great today i will give you anything you want" Dante said before realizing what he said. Lopunny made a devious smile at the statement "I think you know what I want" said Lopunny. Dante gulped, Lopunny grabbed Dante by the wrist and started pulling him towards the pokemon center, the rest of the group following in pursuit of the Lopunny and her chosen mate.

Lopunny entered the pokemon center and let go of Dante's wrist, Dante rubbed his wrist as Lopunny walked up to the front desk of the center. "room please" Lopunny asked impatiently. "b-but you can talk" said nurse joy incredulously. "yeah yeah i can talk now can i have that room" Lopunny again asked impatiently. nurse joy gave her the room key still shocked that a pokemon could talk. Lopunny walked over and grabbed Dante by the wrist again and led him to the room. "were gonna get a separate room" called out Alyssa, "okay" Dante called back. Lopunny reached the door to the room and unlocked it, she pushed Dante into the room and onto the bed. "can we have some privacy?" Lopunny asked quietly. Dante nodded and returned all the pokemon but Lopunny, but Lucario wasn't having any of that, she let herself out. "can i join you?" asked Lucario seductively at Dante who was shocked she was able to release herself. "you have to ask Lopunny" replied Dante, "well if you think you can keep up than sure" said Lopunny. Lucario jumped up and down in place excited that she could participate. Lopunny brought Dante into a loving passionate kiss that would set the bar for the rest of the night.

(Dante X Lopunny X Lucario) (link to it here later)

Lucario licked up the remnants of what was left from their love making that was on Dante. Dante giggled as he was liked all over his face chest and crotch. Lopunny snuggled up to Dantes right while Lucario, who was done with the licking, snuggled up to his left. "I love you Dante" said Lopunny. Lucrio followed and said "i love you so much Dante." "i love you too guys" Said Dante as he kissed both of them on the head and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 mystery

Chapter 6  
Notes: took me fucking forever to write this damn thing, and it isn't even good or long. this chapter is unedited due to the loss of my editor so there's a new job open, just PM me if interested. i've been having a little writers block with this story. i do not own pokemon or any character except my OC's. that is all carry on.

Dante woke up with Lucario and Lopunny curled up next to him. 'not bad' Dante thought to himself reliving the mights past events. He slipped out of the grasps of his pokemon without waking them and headed to the door to grab something quick to eat. He reached the door and paused when he saw a note on the ground.

Hey Dante we have to go get some things from Castelia City, we'll meet you in Nimbasa city in a couple of days, btw we took Suicune and Raikou for protection.  
Dante was confused "how did they get...what?" he said to himself "never mind." Dante walked out of the room and got a quick breakfast at a local cafe. he headed back to his room with an assortment of berries for his girls. "i'm back" Dante called as he entered the room. Dante saw all the three pokemon sitting on the edge of his bed. "what are you guys doing?" Dante asked, Blaziken blushed and Lucario smiled. "well if you must know, Blaziken was asking how you were" Lucario said smirking. "shut up" said Blaziken quickly while she hit Lucario. Dante laughed, "it's fine guys, don't tease her" i said "oh, by the way i got this for you guys" He handed them the bowl of berries and they dug in quickly. "woah you guys are hungry" i said shocked. the three pokemon finished the breakfast quickly. "well apparently Alyssa, Diana, April, Suicune and Raikou went to Castelia city for something, so it's just us." Dante said nonchalantly after the girls finished breakfast. The girls smiled at me mischievously "so we don't have any competition?" Lopunny asked, "competition?" Dante asked confused. "yeah, competition" replied Lucario "you chose them first" "do you really think this my love is a competition?" i asked. "certainly was for Suicune and Alyssa" Blaziken replied. "i love all you guys equally" Dante said defensively. The conversation ended there and the group walked silently out of the pokemon center and to Nimbasa city.

The group reached Nimbasa after five hours of walking/jogging silently. They stopped outside the city limits to marvel at the sights of the fair in Nimbasa. "wow" Dante muttered. the group continued into the city to only be stopped by what looked like a black hole opening up above a ferries wheel. "the fuck?" asked Dante as he saw the vortex. There were screams as a large centipede like beast emerged. "oh fuck" Dante said shakily. 'out of all the legendaries it had to be this one' Dante thought. The beast let out a dragons breath that ripped apart a piece of the ferris wheel. there were another round of screams as Giratina swooped down and started attacking anything that tried to flee. "we have to help them" Blaziken called out. something about seeing Giratina made Dante snap. "who cares about helping, i'm taking down that damn glorified centipede" Dante said seething with anger. "what got into you Dante?" Lopunny asked, scared about the change of moods Dante had. "that thing killed my father, it has caused my family an unbelievable amount of pain and suffering" Dante said, still filled with rage. Dante took off first for the fair, then followed by the three pokemon. They were calling for him to comeback and think about what he was about to do. Dante kept running for the disaster.

Dante reaches the fair and started to push the massive crowd that was running away. Giratina was unleashing Dragons breath on anything and everything it could. a group of trainers were also running toward Giratina with their pokemon sending attacks toward the massive beast. the legendary returned every attack with one twice as powerful. every single one of the trainers retreated as their strongest pokemon were taken out with ease. Dante finally reached a clearing of debris right below Giratina and stood staring at the legendary above him. "hey you overgrown bug" he called as Giratina looked down "yeah, you dark piece of shit." Giratina just stayed in the air watching him. "come down here and fight me" Dante screamed infuriated. Giratina drifted to the ground and landed with a thud that shook the ground. Dante upon feeling this realized he had fucked up. 'what the fuck was i doing? i'm gonna die' dante thought as he prepared himself to run. Giratina continued to stare at him, "what the hell are you dong here?" Dante screamed "my father died to seal you away, you fucking beast" Giratina's mouth curved into what looked like a smile. "i've been looking for you, human" Giratina said in an oddly feminine voice. "wait, what?" Dante asked extremely confused. "i'm here for you boy" she replied stepping closer to Dante. "w-why?" Dante stuttered. "why don't you come over here and find out" she said getting even closer to Dante. Dante turned around and started sprinting, Giratina sighed and charged after him. "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" Dante screamed as he ran. "come here boy" Giratina called as she ran after him. "fuuuuuuck" is all Dante said as he tripped over a pile of debris.

Giratina using this moment charged in and picked up Dante using her armor, she then curled into a ball to trap the boy inside. Dante screamed as he was encased in the armor plating of the legendary. "relax" Giratina said in a soothing voice. Dante calmed down a little "w-what do y-you w-want?" Dante asked. "i'm here because of your father" she replied. "w-what?" Dante asked. "your father sent me" she replied, "so you mean he is alive?" Dante asked with hope in his voice. "of course, but he is stuck in the opposite world" she answered. "why?" asked Dante. "he has chosen to sacrifice his freedom to keep the world safe, he is the keeper of the opposite world" she replied. "i thought you were the keeper of the opposite world" Dante said. "i am not the keeper, the keeper has always been human, ever since the begging of this world" she answered. "c-can i see him?" He asked. "later, you will see him, but he has sent me to become one of your 'team'" she replied. "how does he know i'm going on a journey?" he asked. "we can see into your world but we cannot manipulate anything" she answered. Dante nodded at her answer and asked to be released. Giratina unrolled herself and let Dante off carefully, "one question" said Dante "why did you attack the fair?" "it was the only way to get you to confront me" Giratina replied. "i think i-i just need to process all this" Dante said shakily. Dante stood straight up and fell unconscious, Giratina quickly caught him and cradled him next to her using her dark wing.


	8. Chapter 8 lies and truths

Chapter 7

Notes:I do not own pokemon. I still need a new Beta reader. okay, so you might ask yourself what i'm doing with my three stories, well im on a three story cycle, this one being first, Isaac and the Academy second, and my test story Cronus. any and all reviews are always appreciated and so are PM's so feel free to message me. that is all, carry on.

[dream scape start]  
Dante stood in front of a large figure. Dante slowly walked closer to the figure and it slowly became more defined. it had broad shoulders and stood around six five. the face had deep blue eyes short cropped hair and a slight stubble on its chin and neck. Dante instantly remembered the man, "dad!" Dante screamed and took off in a sprint. the figure crouched slightly and took Dante in a loving embrace picking him off the ground. "dad, i missed you so much" Dante said letting his tears flow. Dante's father put him back down and looked at him sternly "i missed you too son but i don't have long, i want to tell you i'm so proud of you, win the league for me" Dante was completely balling by this point "i-i will dad" he chocked out. "like i said before i don't have much time, there are going to be trials ahead of you they will test your limits, do not give in and don't give up. there are many secrets that await you, one of the most shocking is that Alyssa, Diana, and April aren't what you think, they are..." Dante's father didn't get to finish as Dante's dreamscape was sent back to blackness.  
[dream scape end]

Dante shot upright in his bed startling everyone in the room. a nurse standing next to the bed nearly dropped Dante's medicine on him. Dante surveyed the room, he saw Alyssa, Diana, April, Suicune, Raikou, and a nurse joy. "what happened?" Dante asked hyperventilating. Alyssa shot up out of her seat and grabbed Dante, pushing him to the covers to calm him. "you've been out for two days, you were brought here after you tried to fight Giratina." Alyssa said in a soothing tone, calming Dante completely. Dante remembering the event looked over to the pokeballs on the table next to his bed. Diana noticed Dante staring at the pokeballs and started "oh yeah, we returned Blaziken, Lucario, and Lopunny but there was another pokeball that seemed to be full but locked. did you catch another pokemon when we were gone?" "yeah" Dante replied. "what is it?" asked Suicune. "just a Zorua" Dante lied. "when can we meet it?" asked April. "ah, she's a little temperamental and doesn't seem to like people" Dante lied again. Dante looked back at Alyssa who was still holding his shoulder, she didn't seem to be believing the lie. she didn't seem to call him out on it though. "so can i go now?" Dante asked turning his attention to the nurse next to the bed. "ah yeah, your vitals seem to be fine now, but just try to take it easy for the rest of the day." she said as she looked at a machine that connected to electrodes on Dante's arm. Dante sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed disconnecting the electrodes. Dante once standing held his stomach "anyone wanna get some food?" the girls all nodded eagerly and led Dante out of the hospital.

it was around twelve when the group sat down to eat. Dante let out Blaziken, Lucario, and Lopunny. upon seeing he was fine they all hugged him tightly "i-i can't breath" Dante chocked out. they let go of him and took their seats. the meal was going quite well, until several people approached the table. "Where you the guy that scared away Giratina?" one of the people asked Dante. "ah, i wouldn't say i scared Giratina away" Dante replied. "nonsense" another yelled out. "how did you scare that Glorified Centipede away?" asked a third person. Dante was becoming a little flusered at all the attention. by this time most, if not all the restaurant, were looking at him and whispering among each other. some started to rise and approach the table, more and more people started to crowd around the table asking questions or praising him for his bravery. Dante was feeling extremely claustrophobic and started to slip under the table. Dante got on his hands and knees and, with some of the best luck he has ever had, made it through the crowd. Dante returned to a standing when he neared the door. Dante took a deep breath and calmed himself. Dante turned around and saw the girls pushing through the crowd. Alyssa walked over and slapped Dante in the back of the head "way to leave us back there" she said obviously pissed. "i'm sorry, i was having a panic attack" Dante replied in a sincere tone, causing Alyssa to feel a little guilty. Dante turned back to the door and saw something going on in the fair grounds, there was an extremely large crowd and what appeared to be a stage. Dante motioned for the girls to follow him and he headed to the mass of people.

As Dante approached the crowd he returned all his pokemon, mostly for safety reasons. on the stage stood a female announcer, standing next to her was the Nimbasa City gym leader, Elesa. "Welcome everybody, today we're honoring the greatest gym leader/trainer this town has ever seen. she single handedly defeated Giratina and saved our city. She is also one of the hardest gym leaders in this region. Elesa" she yelled. Alyssa cocked an eyebrow, and so did Dante. Elesa took the mic and started talking "oh it was nothing, i live to protect my city." the audience erupted in cheers. Dante pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Elesa continued "i'm feeling generous, so i'll take any challenger in the audience, if they beat me they'll get my badge and a date with me if they're a guy, or a shopping spree if they're a girl." nearly all the hands in the crowd shot up at once. Elesa scanned the front until her eyes fell upon Dante without his hand up and shooting a death glare. she smirked slightly thinking she had an easy target. she started pointing around "ah, and i choose you" she said as she pointed at Dante. she motioned him to come up on stage. Dante just jumped up on stage still with the death glare plastered on his face. "now whats wrong? you have a chance to get a date with me" she asked. Dante didn't answer her, "looks like he's ready to battle now" she said to the audience. Dante just grunted to signify he was ready. the stage lowered and started to resemble a coliseum, seats and all. all the people watching the event took their seats. a referee walked down to the side of stadium and stood next to the field. "this is a three on three match, there are no substitutions" the referee said "let the match of Elesa and the challenger begin."  
(im going to try a new way to write a battle, voice your thoughts in the reviews)  
"emolga, lets win this" shouted Elesa while throwing a pokeball.

"blaziken lets finish this quickly" Dante said releasing his friend.

"emolga tackle" commanded Elesa. the pokemon glided at full speed at Blaziken.

"knock it down with a blaze kick" commanded Dante. the flames on Blaziken's foot flicked to life. the fire bird brought up its leg into the air just as Emolga approached. once emolga was in range of the kick Blaziken brought it down slamming the poor pokemon in a blazing one hit K.O.

Elesa stood there shocked, it took her a minute to refocus herself. "okay, now i need the big guns, Zebstrika come on out, flame charge"

"stand your ground" commanded Dante. the Zebra pokemon burst into flames and started its charge.

'there is no way he can stop this' Elesa thought smirking.

"now" Dante yelled, and Blaziken's arms came slamming in catching the zebstrika in between them, putting out the flames and stopping the charge in its tracks. "now, Sky uppercut" Dante commanded. The Blaziken's right fist glowed to life and streaked to the snout of the opposing pokemon. The helpless pokemon was launched into the air, it landed unconscious at the feet of its trainer.

any smugness on Elesa's face was erased as her pokemon flipped through the air unconscious. "oh, you're gonna pay for that, go Zapdos" she called out releasing the legendary bird. she smirked knowing she was going to win. the crowd went wild at seeing the legendary

"not impressed" responded Dante coldly.

"oh, you will" she replied "this is a pokemon sent to me to so i could defeat Giratina, you have no chances. Now Zapdos zap cannon"

"dodge" Dante yelled but blaziken was struck by the attack. she slumped to the ground unconscious and looking badly damaged. Dante ran out onto the field and cradled the large bird in his arms. Blaziken's eyes opened for a second to look at her trainer "kick her ass" she whispered. "i will" Dante whispered back, he stood up and returned Blaziken to her ball. Dante noticed Alyssa in the front row, he nodded to her and threw her the ball to go heal Blaziken while he taught Elesa a lesson. Dante returned to his spot and looked at her with even colder eyes, she flinched at his gaze. "why don't you tell everyone here how you defeated Giratina" Dante suggested with malice laced in his voice.

"what are you getting at?" asked Elesa.

"i'm getting at, that you're a liar" Dante declared receiving boo's and gasps from the audience.

"what proof do you have that i'm lying?" asked Elesa.

"you'll see" Dante replied throwing a pokeball. the ball erupted revealing a gigantic centipede with gold armor, and huge dark wings. Everyone in the audience gasped at seeing the creature that caused the disaster. Dante smiled madly "now how could you defeat Giratina when i was the one who captured her?" he asked in an innocent voice.

Elesa was completely and utterly speechless.

"using a legendary on a regular pokemon? that's pretty low, even for your lying ass. Giratina use Dragons breath" Dante said. the legendary breathed in and unleashed a torrent of flames that engulfed the electric bird knocking it unconscious and critically injured. the crowd was completely silent as Dante walked across the stage, he approached Elesa and took a gym badge off her shirt. he returned Giratina and walked off stage. The crowd split and remained quiet as Dante walked through the crowd.

Elsewhere

"sir, the kid has Giratina" a soldier in military fatigues stated to a man sitting in a large leather recliner staring at the video of a battle between a teen and the Nimbasa City gym leader. "i can see that Warren" he replied in an annoyed tone, "we're going to need to watch this kid." "yes sir, do you want a scout crew on him at all time?" Warren asked. "i already have a team of three" the man replied.


End file.
